Crazy Love
by RoseKath
Summary: I can't believe it. I'm falling for Brick Jojo, Bubbles is practically ignoring Boomer and Buttercup is successfully disguising her feelings towards her counterpart. What am I going to do! Is this even real!  *BC and Bubbles' story not here...
1. Chapter 1

Nerd.

Am I a nerd? Everyone seems to get label when they reach around 4th grade, and is mine…. Nerd? Buttercup's is Tomboy, while I think Bubbles' is Ditsy Popular Girl. Our superhero days are over. We fight crime, when there is, but lately, it seems as though the villains are retired.

I know I shouldn't be concerned, but peer pressure is hard to ignore. I can't just ignore something, since it won't just stop.

Maybe I'm overreacting.

Lately, I've been forgetful. And overdramatic. And self-conscious.

Anyway, I'm Blossom Utonium. Smart, responsible, mature old Blossom. I still love pink, still am the leader of the 'Puffs, still the responsible one.

But recently my world has gone topsy-turvy. And all because of Brick Jojo. All because of tortured and unreturned love. Actually, I'm not really sure if he likes me back, but I am so doubtful that he likes me.

I can't believe it, but I am head over heels for Brick Jojo. Only Bubbles, Gabby and probably Buttercup knows it. Gabby is my best friend, very smart and sensible. She's also good at solving problems, and by problems I mean girl, family, relationship, etc. problems. I can't believe I'm helplessly in love (or maybe I'm just crazy.) while Bubbles is practically ignoring Boomer (even though they were a thing once) and Buttercup is (I think) disguising her feelings too much even I don't know what she thinks toward Butch Jojo. Maybe I'm not in love, maybe it's just infatuation, or peer pressure, or addiction, or…

The need for love.


	2. Day One

**First Day Of School.**

**Blossom's POV**

I was freaking out. Nervous! It was HIGHSCHOOL. Pokey Oaks High! God, I don't know what to DO!

Well, of course I have to fix my stuff, be nice to others, study hard… but that is SO not the point!

I think I'll be like, a nerd again this year. I mean, I know I don't look like one (OR DO I?) I probably act like one (I DO?) according to… others.

I was nervous yet excited. I nearly stayed up late because I couldn't sleep. I woke up totally early, earlier than anyone in my family. I was so excited, I was ready by 5 o clock even though we were supposed to leave at 6:30. I kept rearranging my stuff, cleaning myself, looking in the mirror (haha, sounds pretty shallow but I was actually checking for anything out of place). Finally, it was time to go.

I brought a tiny hand mirror, my small pink diary, my books and notebooks. I practically memorized all the books! I was beyond ready…or so I thought.

The one thing I wasn't prepared for was the red headed god sitting right behind me.

God, he was so HANDSOME and INTELLIGENT. He reminded me of someone.

His gorgeous reddish orange hair… intense red hot eyes… strong muscular build…

Who was this guy?

Is this… _love?_

I shook my head really hard. What in the world was I thinking? I don't even know his name!

I think I'm hyperventilating.

I hid my head in my tiny notebook. God, please don't let him notice my awkwardness.

**Brick's POV**

Ah. Pokey Oaks High. I wore my signature red cap, added new clothes to my wardrobe; a black sleeveless shirt, a red vest, black armbands, black slacks and sneaks.

I am so ready.

I put on my most confident yet easy going grin and walked in the room. Guys walked in, yelling and slappin' high fives. Easy enough to make friends, just say 'hi' and give your name. I stared round the room. I had arrived pretty early, there were a few kids around the room. I walked casually around the room.

My mouth nearly dropped open at the jewel I saw. My eyes popped at the beauty sitting in front of the teacher's desk at the corner.

It was Blossom Utonium.

I recognized her immediately, her pink eyes soft and beautiful, her long orange hair seemingly waving at me, her signature bow, now thumb size.

She looked as beautiful as ever.

She turned her delicate head toward me. I managed a quick glance of those gorgeous pink jewels as she quickly turned away.

She was hot.

Sure, to others she may be a nerd or whatever, but she was still kind, smart and pretty.

I took the seat behind her, so I could stare at her long hair all day.

I wonder what life behind Blossom's seat would be like…

**Blossom's POV**

Oh. Em. Gee.

He is sitting RIGHT BEHIND ME! Is this a sign of love or what? (probably 'or what')

Advantage:

I could smell his nice soapy boy smell (he doesn't smell sweaty, thank goodness)

I could daydream all day about him

He sometimes brushes against me (asdfghjkl I AM gOING CRAZY WITH THIS POSSIBIliTY)

Disadvantage:

I can't stare at him because it would be so conspicuous.

I so need to know his name.

Finally the teacher came in.

I glanced at my schedule. Ms. Faye. I hope I'll like her.

"Settle down class. First things first. I am Miss Fairy Anne Mindosa, or Miss Faye for short."

"I like your name Miss Faye!" said Robyn

"Why thank you! Now for those of you who do not know, I am a newcomer to Pokey Oak High, although I'm sure some of you old timers know my aunt…" She said, trying to build up suspense.

"Who? WHO?" the class yelled. Even I was dying to know her mystery aunt.

"Miss Keane!" some kids gasped, including me. Miss Keane was my old kindergarten teacher, including my sisters'. Wait till they hear this!

"Now that you guys know a little something about me, I want to know a little something about each of you. Any kind of introduction allowed. The rest of the class may ask questions, but please be polite. You go first." She sat down on her desk and nodded toward Elmer Sglue, a kid wearing thick broken and glued glasses, a yellow sweater and green pants. His hair was neat with a cowlick.

"H-hi… I'm Elm-m-mer…" he stammered hard and slowly.

"Go on, Elmer." Ms. Faye coaxed gently.

Elmer thought hard of something interesting enough for the class. His eyes widened.

"I ate toxic glue when I was in kindergarten and turned into a huge glue monster and destroyed the school and fixed it with super glue powers and the Professor Utonium fixed me when Buttercup said 'sorry'!"

The class exploded with laughter. Even Miss Faye couldn't help but giggle. Some kids didn't get it and looked confused. The guy behind me got a weird look on his face.

"Very interesting Elmer!" she said with a twinkle in her eyes.

The next kid was up. I'd be next after him, so I prepared my introduction. Soon enough it was my turn.

"Hello fellow classmates. I am Blossom Utonium. I really like school and studying. I like every subject but I'm not particularly fond of Physical Education. I like beig acknowledged for my smarts, getting A+'s and awards. That is all." I looked around expectantly. Some kids stared, some were just idly chatting with each other, some pretended to yawn and sleep. I tried my best to smile confidently as his intense red eyes locked on me. I started for my seat but Miss Faye stopped me. She got up from her desk and laid a hand on me with a huge twinkle in her eyes.

"I understand you have super powers?" she asked gently. The class perked up and stared intensely.

"Why, yes I do." I said hesitantly.

"Wanna go give us a sample?" she said with a grin.

"SAMPLE! SAMPLE!" the class yelled with excitement.

I was… mortified? I don't really know. Maybe I was glad to show off. Maybe I was embarrassed. I was most likely shocked. I mean… why would a teacher ask that?

I shrugged.

"Hmmm… how about flying?" she asked, excitement burning in her eyes and everyone else's.

I floated a feet off the ground.

"C'mon Blossom, you could do better about that! It's your time to show off today!" she said with a smile.

Hmm… I thought hard. I got it!

I spun around the room… flying faster and faster… I stopped suddenly, floating to the middle, leaving pink trails of light around me. I breathed slowly and gently, using my ice breath to make light, pink snowflakes.

The class stared, breathless.

Suddenly, the red head sad "Whoo… smell bad in here or what?" with a silly grin on his face. My heart crashed through the floor, through Townsville and through the whole Earth and I slowly sank to the floor. The class was roaring.

I stared at the punk. Who does that bighead think he is?

I was about to find out soon.

**Brick's POV**

That Elmer kid sure was…weird. Who'd eat glue in the first place? Much less toxic glue? Well apparently, he does.

The kid next was super boring, I literally yawned.

Blossom was amazing. Sure, her 'speech was annoyingly lame (no offense, my sweet!) but her powers… just amazing.

She had flown around the room, the trails of pink light swirling about her. She blew softly, making pretty snowflakes fall everywhere, her body glowing faintly pink.

A single heart shaped snowflake fell on my desk, as I reached out for it, it melted away.

Amazing.

The class stared, breathless.

Were they freaked out? Amazed? Or just shocked? I really couldn't tell.

To ease the tension, I cracked a tiny joke and put on a silly grin. Unfortunately, I had hurt Blossom's feelings. As she sank to the ground, my heart did too.

The class laughed as I grinned at her.

Her hot intense eyes locked onto mine, anger and hurt burning in those precious jewels of hers. I glanced away, ashamed of myself for hurting such a beautiful creature.

**Blossom's POV**

That guy was a hot jerk.

I can't believe my mixed feelings.

I couldn't wait to find out who he was.


	3. Show Offs and Chickens

**Debates and Chickens**

**Brick's POV**

"Hey Miss! My turn to show off!" I yelled, making a cocky grin. That's just who I am; cocky and obnoxious. Annoyingly better than you. I stood up.

"I am Brick. I am the best, or in other words, better than all of you." I smirked.

The class roared. I know, I sounded way too conceited but that's what got me fame and fortune (not exactly the fortune part) in my old schools. Blossom's mouth opened and I think she thinks I'm one of those gays or obnoxious rich kids or something. Which I'm not.

Anyway, I floated up and strategically placed 4 tilted mirrors in every top corner of the room. Four pieces of paper were in my hand. Suddenly, I used my laser eyes on the mirrors. The mirrors reflected the lasers, so there was now a laser square at the ceiling. I aimed the papers at each corner fast, so it wouldn't fall to the floor. It turned to ash and before it fell to the floor, I spun around fast so I created a black mini tornado. I stopped suddenly and the ash scattered.

"ATCHOOOO!" someone sneezed. The class clapped and laughed.

"HEY!" Blossom yelled. She held her bow, which now had a hole in the exact middle of it.

"LOOK AT WHAT THAT…THAT… _IDIOT_ DID TO MY BOW!"

I swear I did _not_ do that.

The mirrors were tilted perfectly, my aim flawless.

What if she _did_ it?

**Blossom's POV**

_BRICK JOJO._

_I SHOULDV'E KNOWN! I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!_

My jaw dropped when I heard his name. He is such an obnoxious…self-centered…idiotic…handsome hunk.

_WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?_

His…_performance_…was annoyingly…_good_. But mine was prettier.

I admit I was…_envious_… that nobody laughed at his expense (but Robyn sneezed!) and his intro wasn't lame (like mine). I also admit I was still mad at his wisecrack.

So I used my laser eyes on my bow.

I totally panicked. I couldn't think of a better revenge. And I was somewhat nervous of getting caught.

So I blamed Brick.

I knew his tilt was perfect, and his aim flawless, so I blew softly to one mirror so it's tilt aimed directly at the spot of my bow.

"WHAT?" Brick said as disbelief flooded his face.

Ms. Faye looked bewildered. "I guess you'll have to try it again, without the papers."

Brick did. My calculations were right, a laser aimed straight at me. I ducked just in time.

"Well Brick, you must've tilted wrong. I guess you'll have to either pay or replace her bow." I tried to hide my guilty smile. "Next time, before performing a dangerous performance like that, make sure everything is perfect. You nearly hit her head!"

"Too bad he didn't…" someone murmured. I shrugged it off and tried to look smug as my brain yelled _"BAD BLOSSOM! YOU WILL TOTALLY GET CAUGHT!"_

Revenge is so _bittersweet_.

**Brick's POV**

Science.

God, I am so bored. This stuff is easy as breathing. Later I'll have to buy a stupid pink bow.

Maybe I can get her to come with me.

Even though I know she somehow made my laser aim at her.

Anyway…science.

Blah, blah, blah, intro, intro, intro.

"As you know, this is Science, and Science is…" the teacher paused. Blossom raised her hand and shook it hard.

"Looks like someone needs to go to the bathroom" I smirked.

"So…ah…Brick… what is Science?" the teacher and Blossom looked expectantly at me. I swear they looked almost exactly the same. Blossom sank in her seat.

"Science (from Latin: _scientia_meaning "knowledge") is a systematic enterprise that builds and organizes knowledge in the form of testable explanations and predictions about the universe." I rolled my eyes. Way too easy. Teach looked impressed, while Blossom looked suspiciously at me.

"You memorized it from Wikipedia?" Blossom said dubiously.

"Nooooo…" I said sarcastically.

"Enough. Correct. So Science concerns the need to find logic in every problem, so we are going to have a short friendly debate." Friendly huh? Let's just see how friendly it'll be once I join. "Now for the famous question: Which came first, the chicken or the egg?"

Famous and old. Everyone knows the chicken came first.

"CHICKEN!" "EGG!"

Wait. _Egg?_ I looked around. Blossom had stood up with an all-knowing look on her face. I stood up. "It's pretty obvious the chicken came first."

"The egg came first. If the chicken came first, where would it come from?" she said, skepticism dancing in her eyes.

"Dinosaurs. Dinosaurs evolved into chickens, _duh_. Where would the eggs come from?" I countered.

"Dinosaurs. Dinosaurs laid eggs way before there were chickens." She smirked.

"Who said anything about dinosaur eggs?" I said, knowing I'm near her trap.

"I did." She said just as the bell rang. I was kind of glad though, 'coz I was trapped there for a second.

**Blossom's POV**

Science.

Intros pretty boring, as boring as mine, really. (No offense anyone). God, Brick is so smart. I mean, what if he memorizes Wikipedia? Every important thing in it? Though, of course, you can't always rely on Wiki.

Anyway… the debate.

I practically live for debates, the perfect time to share your opinion tactfully and no one can complain. A time to share your knowledge. My eyes totally lit up at the word. Debate, I mean.

Too bad it was too short. And easy. No gain in the easy life, as I always say.

_Sigh._

The thrill's gone now. Dismissal. But I'm still bursting with joy.


	4. Mushy Poems and Schoolbuses

**Blossom's POV**

Another satisfying day of school. I floated towards home, feeling extremely light… ecstatic… like I'm straight out of a love story.

No, I won't start singing some spur-of-the-moment, mushy gushy love-song.

I'll make a poem instead.

_I'm falling for a red-head god with brains to match_

_I hope he likes me (what a catch!)_

_I'm hating an obnoxious loudmouth punk_

_They're one and the same_

_So now my heart's sunk._

Pooh. Too sappy and corny and simple. I could do better.

I shut my eyes, daydreaming. Imagining a tune for it. Light and happy.

A red blinding light flashed and metal crunched. In that moment, I blacked out.

**Brick's POV**

Back to home. Rather stay in school, but she won't be there anymore anyway.

Suddenly, I caught a glimpse of Blossom. I feel some mushy love poem going on. For your viewing pleasure, here is the stupidity that comes from love.

Blossom, oh Blossom

A fair maiden thee

Beauty and brains,

Quite easy to see

Eyes pure jewels

Yet thy words, cold to the touch

Should I love you, or hurt you?

This is all… just… too much.

She floated by, hair flying in the wind, like… orange juice? Whatever. I stood a few feet away, mesmerized.

Then, I spotted the yellow school bus. And I did something stupid.

I should know better than to zap a school bus of kids. And that Blossom, being a superhuman, would obviously NOT be killed by anything. Not by me, not by a school bus.

But I panicked.

My eyes shot intense rays of pure energy at the hurtling bus, immersing her and the bus in heat.


End file.
